Talk:Seele Schneider
Expanding the article EXPAND THIS!--Renji Abarai 23:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) 23:57, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto? Doesn't "zanpakuto" also mean "soul cutter", but in Japanese? Does this imply that a seele scheider might be used in a similar way to a zanpakuto? I know it hasn't been demonstrated in the series, but it makes me wonder. I think Zanpakutō means soul slayer but i don't remember--Kisukeiscool100396 22:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :No, Zanpakuto and Seele Schneider both mean "soul cutter". But that is interesting. I never noticed it before.LapisScarab 06:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Romanji and translation While looking into Ishida's techniques for me, Adam provided the following information about the Seele Schneider. I changed the romanji, but I am not making a call on the translation. I'll let others decide if we should just switch it to "soul cutter". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Seele Schneider should have its underwriter (tamashii/kon wo kirisakumono) removed, as I don't know if it's ever specified as being read such a way (if I'm wrong, please give me the page where the underlying kanji meaning is designated to also have the reading tamashii/kon ~ etc.); otherwise, we'll have to go back and do it for everything, such as Arrancar (whose kanji *could* read, in Japanese, as yamen) and, given how many various but equivalid readings kanji can have, would be a non-canonical nightmare. So keep it as Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの（ゼーレシュナイダー）''Zēreshunaidā'') (note it should be Zēreshunaidā, not short-''e/a'' Zereshunaida as currently), Japanese and German for "soul cutter"--although the lack of an <・> between the katakana, as well as his actual romanization in the raw, suggests Kubo wants it to be Seeleschneider. The translation "that which slits the soul" is alright I guess, but the breakdown for the kanji is, more lit. "soul(s) (accusative particle wo) cut-splits-er" (suffix -''mono'' is "thing, person," a usual agential like English -''er''); compare the Japanese series Erufu wo Karumonotachi"elf(/ves) hunter (plural suffix)," which is usually translated Those Who Hunt Elves. The verb kirisaku, as cited above, means "cut (off)," as it derives more lit. from kiru, kiri-'' "cut" and ''saku, "split, rend, burst (apart)." I might suggest "soul render," but it's your call. Likewise, the short e'' in the katakana of '''Licht Regen', Regen, should be R''ē''gen. I didn't look at any other terms but these, so some *may* still be in error. Adam Restling 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Design Section I made a change to this section a few minutes ago to fix its grammar and add some material, but it seems to me like this section (and quite possibly the article as a whole) needs some help...suggestions on how to do this? Dr vblschrf (talk) 06:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) If you would like to help improve the article, I would suggest the first step is to have a close look at the article and see what needs to be done. It might be adding more pictures, cutting unnecessary text, adding more useful text and of course referencing the material that's there. The Seele Schneider article has had patch work done on it. But nothing major. So if you have the time to improve this article, it would be much appreciated. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sprenger Shoould we make the note of how it doesn't necessarily take Ginto to trigger Sprenger? (refering to one of the final scenes of the horror that was this most recent filler, how five different people offered their own energy to each seele schneider to make Sprenger happen) Unique property The article states that: "Seele Schneider are unique in that they are the only Quincy weapon which has a blade." However, we've seen recently that at least 3 members of the Vandenreich have Reishi Swords, and Shaz Domino has a Reishi Knife. Perhaps this us Uryū's only weapon that has a blade, but it's most certainly not the only Quincy weapon with one. Gert Sprenger Shouldn't a note be made about Gert Sprenger? I know it's a movie only technique but it requires a Seele Schneider to actually use since it's the cuts it makes that actually allow the box to form to contain the explosion of the technique.--Kyuu19 (talk) 20:22, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose there's no harm in putting it in an "Appearances in Other Media" section. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC)